


Scars

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loves Tommy's knees and proceeds to show him just how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Scars

Adam loved Tommy's knees. No, they weren't perfect, far from it. They were knobby, hairy and his right knee had a long scar running down the length of it. Tommy had told Adam how he'd gotten it but the story escaped him right now. It didn't really matter anyway, the scar gave his knee character. Adam traced it with a finger, before gently kissing it. He darted his tongue out and traced it from one end to the other. Tommy shivered under his touch but didn't move or speak, just let Adam do his thing.

That was something else Adam loved about him. Tommy never seemed to object to any of Adam's crazy ideas, of course his ideas were rather tame compared to some of the crazy stuff out there. This was nothing. Adam had simply asked him not to move, Adam wanted to go exploring, he just hadn't told Tommy he wanted to explore his knees. So Tommy lay there letting Adam explore and do as he pleased.

Adam pulled back, tracing his finger down the length of the scar again. "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied, his voice breathy with desire. "Yeah, some days it's, like, supersensitive."

Adam glanced up at him. "Is today one of those days?"

Tommy nodded, unable to speak.

"Good to know."

Adam dipped his head back down and licked it again, slowly dragging his tongue along the scar before placing his lips against Tommy's skin and sucking. Tommy couldn't help but drop a hand into Adam's hair and rub at his scalp. Adam moaned, pressing up into his hand. Tommy rubbed harder just as Adam sucked harder.

"Do – do you have any scars?" Tommy's stuttered, biting his lip in an effort to maintain his control.

But Adam didn't answer him, he'd gone back to raining kisses all over Tommy's knee, his fingertip ghosting lightly over the scar instead of his tongue. He pulled back and hooked his hand around Tommy's knee and pulled it outward, bending it. Adam glanced up at Tommy, a mischievous glint to his eye before he licked a stripe up the back of his knee. Tommy kicked out involuntarily but Adam had his foot pinned down underneath his weight.

Tommy threw an arm up and pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead. "Fuck, Adam, that tickles!"

Adam just chuckled darkly before doing it again. He licked lightly and then blew over the skin until Tommy was begging him to stop. "Too much, please, too much."

Adam rubbed his hand up and down Tommy's thigh, soothingly, murmuring to him. "Shh, okay, baby. I'll stop the tickle torture but I’m filing it away for future use."

He licked a stripe up Tommy's knee and then went back to delicately trace the scar with his tongue watching with glee as goosebumps raised up along Tommy's skin. He glanced over at Tommy's dick, pleased to see it hard, red, and leaking.

"Adam," Tommy breathed out. "Please."

Adam smiled before peppering kisses over the entirety of Tommy's knee and then sliding up his body and pushing his tongue into Tommy's mouth. He pushed his hand through the blond fringe hanging over Tommy's forehead, wrapping some of it in his fist and giving it a good tug. Tommy's mouth pulled away from his with a gasp. "Are you done fucking around with my knee?"

"Yup."

"Good, then get your mouth on my fucking dick before I explode!"

Adam glided his hand up Tommy's chest until his fingers found a nipple and then he pinched, hard. "Tsk tsk. Is that how I taught you to beg?"

Tommy squirmed and rolled his eyes a bit, this part still so new to him. "Please, Adam?"

"Please what?"

Adam watched as the flush spread up Tommy's torso to his face, waiting patiently for Tommy's answer.

"Please, fuck, please I need you, I need your mouth on me. Please?"

"Good boy."

Adam smiled before moving back down Tommy's body and closing his lips around the very tip of Tommy's cock before sucking the whole thing into his mouth.

  
 ****

The End.


End file.
